Trying is Futile
by Mew-Sahara
Summary: Lettuce was trying not to break anything. Ryou was trying to hide. And then there was that blasted piece of branch... L&R Christmas Fic. ONESHOT


**Hello! It's me! I should be updating my other story, but I wanted to get this out of my system. It's a LettuceXRyou Christmas Fic! YEAH! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! And don't forget a Happy New Year! I hope you all like it! Please don't flame. But if you do, then I'll use the flames to heat my room! XD  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. I also don't own anything else. I have socks though. :P**

"Blah.": **speech**

'Blah.': **thoughts**

**---**

Lettuce sighed as she stared out the window of the banquet hall at the slowly falling snow. She was stuck at a party Shirogane-san had thrown. Not that she wasn't happy to be there… It was that she was having a hard time not trying to not break anything. Keeping Lettuce from breaking something was like trying to tell a toddler that they couldn't be hyper. Pretty much impossible. To lower the risk of her breaking something Lettuce was standing off to the side of the hall leaning against the frame around the doors to a balcony. Her green hair was down and hanging behind her, and she was wearing a light green, long, flowing dress.

She watched as the rest of the Mews were walking and dancing. Pudding was pigging out at the buffet; Mint and Zakuro were talking and greeting other people; and Ichigo was standing off to the side, looking rather bored. Lettuce could relate to her. She knew no one here besides Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san, and the Mews. High society parties were a drag most of the time. She still couldn't figure out why the Mews had been invited, but she wasn't going to refuse the invitation. She watched as Akasaka-san greeted people, but where was Shirogane-san. She hadn't seen him in a while….

---

Ryou looked out from behind his hiding spot. There was no way he was going to go out and greet people. Why should he? It wasn't even his party! Keiichiro had planned the whole thing. He didn't even know half the stiffs here. He had been out greeting people before, but after a few glares in his direction from older richer people, Ryou had decided that these people were stiffs and hid himself. Keiichiro was going to be looking for him, and he wasn't going to allow himself to be found. He felt like a young child playing hide-and-go-seek. Was he being immature? He watched the people at the party. Hadn't he told Pudding not to bring that monkey friend of hers. It was hard trying to hide, when so many things were going on. He stiffened as he heard the clack of approaching footsteps. He slid as far as he could into his hiding space. It wouldn't do him any good to be found now. All he had to do was wait…

---

Lettuce carefully walked across the room over to the other balcony. She was going out onto it when she suddenly tripped and fell forward. Her hand grabbed out instinctively and it snagged on a curtain. She quickly pulled herself up, but she noticed a pair of feet behind the curtain. She slowly raised her head and came face to face with Ryou. Lettuce turned scarlet and began to apologize profusely but she suddenly realized that Ryou had slipped behind the curtain again. She poked her head behind it. "What are you doing, Shirogane-san?" she asked.

"I'm trying to hide."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have to meet and greet people."

"Eh?" Lettuce suddenly began to giggle, and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her hand didn't do much and she began to giggle even louder. Within a few seconds it had become a full-fledged laugh. "S-sorry," she forced out between laughs.

"What's so funny?" Ryou hissed at her.

"I-it's just that… It's so funny that you're hiding so you don't have to meet people. You're acting just like my brother!"

Ryou cocked his eyebrow. "Is that so? How?"

With the sudden realization of what she had said, Lettuce's eyes widened and she smacked a hand over her mouth again. "SORRY!"

"No, really. How do I remind you of your brother?"

"Well…" Lettuce started. Ryou gave her a look as to say, "Continue."

"My parents threw a little party once, and my brother refused to come out and greet people. He hid himself in multiple places around the house and through out the entire party we could never find him. He was in HUGE trouble when the party was over though."

Ryou grinned. "I see. So I'm acting like a kid?"

Lettuce turned another shade darker. "N-no! Not really…"

Suddenly a small hand grabbed the curtain and yanked it out of the way, revealing Ryou's hiding spot. "I FOUND HIM NA NO DA!" Pudding cried happily. Ryou groaned. "I found Lettuce-nee-chan as well!"

Keiichiro walked over and smiled. "Ryou, you know trying is futile," he said, still smiling.

Lettuce sweatdropped. 'Keiichiro must be used to this,' she thought.

"But, I won't make you greet people."

Ryou cocked his eyebrow. "Wha?"

"You don't have to greet people."

Ryou nodded. "I'm not going to ask any questions."

"Instead," said Keiichiro, "you'll let Pudding do whatever she wants you to do."

"WHA?" came the cry from Ryou.

"YEAH!" yelled Pudding.

Lettuce just stood there, shocked.

"You heard me. Now choose," said Keiichiro.

Ryou muttered something under his breath. "I'll let Pudding do whatever."

Pudding cheered again. Keiichiro smiled. "Have fun Pudding," he said walking away.

---

Pudding smiled at Ryou evilly. She looked from Lettuce to Ryou and quickly hopped over to Ichigo, commanding Ryou to stay where he was. She whispered something in Ichigo's ear, and Ichigo gave her a surprised look. She glanced over at Lettuce and Ryou, who were getting more and more scared each moment, and nodded to Pudding.

Pudding then raced over to Mint and Zakuro and did the same to them as she had to Ichigo. They both looked over at the poor pair and did the same creepy nod to Pudding as Ichigo had before them. The cat-guy and porpoise-girl looked at each other with a look that said, "What-on-earth-are-they-going-to-do-to-us?" They both shivered as Pudding skipped towards them.

"Both of you go out on the balcony na no da!"

Lettuce skittered out onto the balcony and Ryou followed, glaring at Pudding. As soon as they both came to a halt on the balcony, Pudding slammed the doors shut behind them. "You have to stay there now na no da!" Ryou quickly went over to the doors and banged on it to no avail.

Ryou groaned. Turning to Lettuce he said, " You do know that you didn't have to come out here, right?'

Lettuce blushed again. She sighed, her breath visible in the snowfall. "Yes. But Pudding-san said to come out here, so I did." Lettuce leaned against the banister.

Ryou came over and looked over the edge. There was no escape. The doors wouldn't open, there were no stair to get off the balcony, and they were 3 stories up. Even if Ryou landed the jump, there was no guaranteed that Lettuce would make it. Ryou sighed as well. Startled by the sudden noise, Lettuce fell backwards, and began to fall 3 stories.

---

Lettuce was blushing the color of a tomato. As she had started to fall Ryou and launched out his hand and grabbed her. Now she stood close against his chest trying to balance herself out. Realizing how close she was to him Lettuce jumped again, and carefully backed away (not toward the banister). She began to apologize profusely but in the middle of it, she sneezed loudly and began to shiver. Being out on the balcony in a dress while it was snowing could make a person pretty cold. With a start she found Ryou's jacket over her shoulders. "Eh?" she said.

"It wouldn't be good if you caught cold," muttered Ryou.

"D-domo arigato, Shirogane-san."

"You do know that you can call me Ryou, right? I prefer you call me Ryou."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes."

"Ok… R-ryou-san."

Ryou smiled at her. "You see? You got it."

Amazingly Lettuce managed to turn about 5 shades darker. Any darker and she'd be mistaken for a Christmas ornament, a red blob surrounded by green. They both sat silently, and awkward silence was born. The snow slowly floated down around them, coating everything. Ryou stared at the ground, and Lettuce fiddled with her hair. Lettuce finally broke the silence.

"Erm… Here," she said holding out Ryou's jacket.

"You don't want it?" Ryou asked, cocking his head.

"N-no, I mean yes. Er… I don't want you to get cold!" Lettuce blurted.

Ryou pushed the jacket back toward her. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough. You'll get cold and sick though. They can't leave us out here much longer. It's not worth freezing then not greeting stiffs. We could jump from up here…" he said, peering over the edge again.

"Yeah," Lettuce agreed. "I can jump. I'm tough." She tried to imitate Ryou, with no such luck. Ryou chuckled.

"I do have a question for you," Ryou said to Lettuce.

"Hm?"

"Why were you walking around? Not out on the floor dancing with someone?"

"Well… I didn't want to break anything. It's almost impossible for me. But I could lower the chance of that happening if I don't move around, or go near anything breakable. It would be better for everyone," Lettuce stated.

"Why do you think that? People learn from mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. Even I do. So does Keiichiro and anyone normal. It's the way people were meant to be."

"O-oh…"

---

A knock on the door drew the attention of the two freezing people. Pudding's voice rang out to them. "You can come in now na no da. But then we're going to do something na no da! Don't try to stop us, just follow along na no da!"

The doors opened and Ryou and Lettuce walked toward the open doors. A rush of warm air flew out to meet them. "It feels lovely," sighed Lettuce.

Ryou just grunted. As soon as they had set foot into the hall, they had piece of cloth tied around their eyes. Ryou heard Lettuce cry out and he felt himself be jerked forward. At the rate he was being dragged, he had a feeling that it was Pudding who was leading him. Suddenly Pudding let go of Ryou and he skidded forward and smacked into someone. The blindfold was ripped from his face, and he found his face millimeters away from Lettuce's face. Lettuce, whose skin had returned to its normal shade, flamed up again. They both jerked away from each other, blushing. Pudding's voice was heard again. "Look up na no da!"

The pair looked up and saw something dreaded. A twig. A twig of mistletoe.

---

Lettuce stood mortified, staring up at the mistletoe. She knew what it meant. And according to the blush on Ryou's face, he did as well. "You know what it means na no da!" cried Pudding. Lettuce looked around and saw the rest of the Mews (and Keiichiro) looking at them. She turned x50 darker then she had when she had called Ryou by his first name. She rigidly turned to Ryou who had also been looking around. Their eyes met for a moment, before Ryou ripped his eyes away.

Lettuce began to stutter out something, but in the middle of it she was cut off. By what? Ryou.

Ryou had his lips pressed against hers, and Lettuce surprised returned the kiss. They could hear Pudding and someone else cheering in the background. They remained that way for a minute or so. When they broke away, they were both blushing profusely. "Merry Christmas," Ryou whispered. "Merry Christmas, Lettuce-chan." Lettuce turned a few shades darker again.

"You too, Ryou…-kun."

---

**I hope you liked it! If you liked it, and want more, just tell me. If enough people ask me, I could make a sequel. Oh, and if anyone wants me to write something for a certain couple, just ask. I want to do a PuddingXTart, but I can't think of any ideas. If you liked this, leave a comment. Anything is welcome! Happy holidays, and a Happy New Year to all!** **I do have another Christmas fic out, if anyone wants to read it. It's not a couple one, but it features Pudding. There's some Keiichiro in there too. It's a songfic. I'm not going to bother you guys anymore. Be safe! Ja ne! **

**P.S. Sorry if it's OOC or any spelling mistakes. I wanted to get this up fast. See the review button? I dare you to press it, an type some rubbish. Then push the 'Enter Review' button. I know you can do it!**


End file.
